Para Mi
by Genuhsis
Summary: M/O turned MSR. Small chapters, long story though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, 1013 and everyone around there own them.  
Summary: M/O turned MSR.  
A/N: It's small updates, but these are going to be consistent. Every three days I will update, I promise. I have most of the story written, so it won't be updated only if my Beta doesn't get to it. Otherwise, I promise I will update. It's a bit off-character, but I wrote it about a year ago. Para Mi means "For Me" which comes from "Eres Para Mi" by Julieta Venegas. It's a good song, listen to it!

- - - - - - - - -

It had been almost 3 months since they had been separated.  
Once they shut down the X-Files they had transfered her to Quantico for a teaching position.  
She was opposed at first, but Skinner promised to bring her back within a year.  
The situation had been explained to Mulder, and he reluctantly said his goodbyes.  
After all, he would see her as soon as he could, and they would talk on the phone everyday.  
Or at least that's what she had said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them, 1013 and everyone around there own them.  
Summary: M/O turned MSR.  
A/N: It's small updates, but these are going to be consistent. Every three days I will update, I promise. I have most of the story written, so it won't be updated only if my Beta doesn't get to it. Otherwise, I promise I will update. It's a bit off-character, but I wrote it about a year ago. Para Mi means "For Me" which comes from "Eres Para Mi" by Julieta Venegas. It's a good song, listen to it!  
- - - - -

It had been a month now, and Mulder had left her more than a dozen messages.

He emailed her a lot. He even tried calling her mom to see what was going on.

"Give her time to adjust" was all Mrs. Scully had told him

By the second month, he was wallowing...and sinking deep.

He did what he knew he could do best; work. Becoming obsessed as a behavioral profiler,

he became the FBI's golden boy once more.

A/N: I know I'm the writer here...but if someone could msg or review meh with a reminder...I tend to forgot to update. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them, 1013 and everyone around there own them.  
Summary: M/O turned MSR.  
A/N: It's small updates, but these are going to be consistent. Every three days I will update, I promise. I have most of the story written, so it won't be updated only if my Beta doesn't get to it. Otherwise, I promise I will update. It's a bit off-character, but I wrote it about a year ago. Para Mi means "For Me" which comes from "Eres Para Mi" by Julieta Venegas. It's a good song, listen to it!

That's how he met Adriana Lima. He had been on a case featuring a man who went after models.

He hadn't paid attention to any of the models in particular, and that's what fascinated Adriana.

He did his job, and was out of there. Not to mention he was incredibly cute.

When she had shown up at the FBI headquarters, she knew she was dropping heads, but she didn't seem  
to care. She was there for one man, and one man alone. Fox Mulder.

When she knocked on the door, she heard his voice. It was a muffled voice, and when she walked in she  
understood why. He was on the phone pinning pictures up and finally a woman brushed passed her,  
smiling, and whispered something in his ear.

A/N: I know I'm the writer here...but if someone could msg or review meh with a reminder...I tend to forgot to update. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them, 1013 and everyone around there own them.  
Summary: M/O turned MSR.  
A/N: It's small updates, but these are going to be consistent. Every three days I will update, I promise. I have most of the story written, so it won't be updated only if my Beta doesn't get to it. Otherwise, I promise I will update. It's a bit off-character, but I wrote it about a year ago. Para Mi means "For Me" which comes from "Eres Para Mi" by Julieta Venegas. It's a good song, listen to it!  
- - - - - -

"YES!! That son of a….." He could not finish his sentence as he turned around to see who was entering his office. She was beautiful! She had the most amazingly beautiful blue eyes, gorgeous flowing brunette hair, and the most astonishing body. And she smiled at him. She had… smiled. Everything about her was perfect, her teeth were flawless.  
"Agent Mulder...?" her voice...was he in heaven? He had just closed up a gruesome case and now a beautiful woman was speaking to him...  
If this wasn't heaven, it was as close as he ever needed to be.  
"Agent Mulder....?" he was lost in thought, but immediately came to...  
"Uh yeah thats me..."  
"Hi...I'm Adriana Lima....about a week ago you solved a string of murders with models...?"  
"Oh yeah...sicko that guy was. Is there something I could help you with...?"

A/N: I know I'm the writer here...but if someone could msg or review meh with a reminder...I tend to forgot to update. Sorry. Btw I messed up and uploaded the wrong file [sorry to my beta a billion times lol]


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them, 1013 and everyone around there own them.  
Summary: M/O turned MSR.  
A/N: It's small updates, but these are going to be consistent. Every three days I will update, I promise. I have most of the story written, so it won't be updated only if my Beta doesn't get to it. Otherwise, I promise I will update. It's a bit off-character, but I wrote it about a year ago. Para Mi means "For Me" which comes from "Eres Para Mi" by Julieta Venegas. It's a good song, listen to it!

- - - - - -

"No... Actually..." She said as she moved in closer, and saw him tense up a bit.

"I was wondering if I could help you... you seem to be so work-driven.

Maybe a night out on the town to get your mind free...?" Adriana said as she looked into his eyes and then shifted her gaze elsewhere. She was nervous, and showing it.

What she heard next surprised her.

"Uh actually...I just..I need to finish some paperwork on a case I just wrapped up."

He had _declined_. No one had ever really said no to her. She wasn't really sure what to say, so she did what she always did best, she smiled. Not only did she smile, she inched closer.

"Aw come on. Maybe after you finish the paperwork? Or here..." she turned to another agent who sat in his chair watching her intensely.  
"You wouldn't mind doing this paperwork right?" she questioned as she nodded towards the paperwork in Mulder's hands.

"Uh..no..no not at all. Agent Mulder I've got that..." was all he could come up with as he smiled into her blue eyes.

----

Mulder smiled. It had been some time since he'd really been out. Maybe one night wouldn't hurt.

He laughed and finally gave in.

"Okay. Hows tonight 7 o'clock?", she smiled and wrote down her address.

Mulder felt more accomplished than he had in a long time and smiled as he watched her walk out.

- - - - - - - - -

A/N: I know I'm the writer here...but if someone could msg or review meh with a reminder...I tend to forgot to update. Ty to the trillionth power to my beta. This story is pre-written until chapter 23 [ I told you guys it was long]. However, the story is not yet finished. I am hoping my lovely bff, and long-time Beta will eventually forgive me for past offenses [which are far too long to list]. If it works well in that end- this story will turn MSR a lot quicker. Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them, 1013 and everyone around there own them.  
Summary: M/O turned MSR.  
A/N: It's small updates, but these are going to be consistent. Every three days I will update, I promise. I have most of the story written, so it won't be updated only if my Beta doesn't get to it. Otherwise, I promise I will update. It's a bit off-character, but I wrote it about a year ago. Para Mi means "For Me" which comes from "Eres Para Mi" by Julieta Venegas. It's a good song, listen to it!

- - - - - -  
-3 weeks later-

She needed to call Mulder. She needed to see him and explain everything. Things had happened too fast, she wasn't sure what she would tell him.

She'd had this ritual of coming into her new apartment picking up her phone and just sitting there.

She was dying to tell him. And finally, tonight of all nights, she knew why she couldn't tell him. She knew this was something that could not be said over the phone.

She just hoped Mulder would forgive her for ignoring him these past 9 weeks. She dialed his number, laughing at the thought that she knew his better than her own new number.

----

"Mul..." he swallowed his broccoli "der".

"Mulder...? It's me." his stomach dropped, and his face must have showed a great deal of shock because Adriana put down her food and kneeled on the couch, softly asking,

"Fox whats wrong...?"

"I uh...nothing. I just..." he took the phone and tried his best to walk toward his kitchen. Such a short walk had never seemed so long.

"Scully....whats....up?" he asked, almost breathing into the phone.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, a professional tone suddenly taking on her voice.

"Uh no, nothing whats up? It's been...so long. I've tried calling and..."

She cut him off, " Mulder....we need to talk. I'm sorry I haven't replied, but I need to see you as soon as possible."

"Sure Scully. Whenever wherever you name it I'll be there."

"You're place. Tomorrow night." she said decisively after a few minutes.

His heart started racing and all he could manage was an "Okay. I'll be here."

As soon as he hung up, he walked back into the living soon. He sat on the couch and looked at Adriana.

She looked worried, and until now he realized he hadn't mentioned Scully. Ever.

He turned to his side, facing her, and smiled slightly. He had a lot to explain.

A/N: I know I'm the writer here...but if someone could msg or review meh with a reminder...I tend to forgot to update. Ty to the trillionth power to my beta. This story is pre-written until chapter 23 [ I told you guys it was long]. However, the story is not yet finished. I am hoping my lovely bff, and long-time Beta will eventually forgive me for past offenses [which are far too long to list]. If it works well in that end- this story will turn MSR a lot quicker. Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them, 1013 and everyone around there own them.  
Summary: M/O turned MSR.  
A/N: It's small updates, but these are going to be consistent. Every three days I will update, I promise. I have most of the story written, so it won't be updated only if my Beta doesn't get to it. Otherwise, I promise I will update. It's a bit off-character, but I wrote it about a year ago. Para Mi means "For Me" which comes from "Eres Para Mi" by Julieta Venegas. It's a good song, listen to it!

- - - - -

Who had been in the apartment? What was her name?

Maybe she was simply imagining that voice in the background...

Scully couldn't think straight and her emotions wouldn't let her be rational.

She knew that they weren't exclusive. Hell, they weren't even dating each other!

Somehow though...they had developed an understanding.

She would always be there with him, and he would be there for her. Or had it just been in her head?

Maybe she was just someone who was working on a case with him.

She'd heard that he was once again the Golden Boy of the bureau and had been working intensely on cases.

Maybe it was just another partner who was working late on a case with him.

She had called him Fox though. something he had never really let her call him.

As close as they were, he had always cringed when she said Fox.

Maybe it was just her imagination after being away from him for so long.

Once she explained everything, she knew he would understand why she waited so long to tell him. And she also hoped he was going to be there helping her.

- - - - - -

A/N: I know I'm the writer here...but if someone could msg or review meh with a reminder...I tend to forgot to update. Ty to the trillionth power to my beta. This story is pre-written until chapter 23 [ I told you guys it was long]. However, the story is not yet finished. I am hoping my lovely bff, and long-time Beta will eventually forgive me for past offenses [which are far too long to list]. If it works well in that end- this story will turn MSR a lot quicker. Yay!


End file.
